Time Out! Go to the Hell
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Bahkan dalam ruangan yang ber-AC, Len berkeringat dingin dengan tak wajar. "Ugh."


_Tik..tik...tik.._

"Jadi...apalagi? Aku sudah melunasi semua hutang kakakku, 'kan?"

"..."

 _Tik..tik..tik_

"Hoi!" Jam berdetik memberi jeda.

"...kau belum membayar bunganya."

"..."

* * *

Time Out! Go to the Hell.

(C)

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

Bahkan dalam ruangan yang ber-AC, Len berkeringat dingin dengan tak wajar. "Ugh."

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata kata di fic ini. Berharap _suspense_ bisa dirasakan _reader_ sekalian. Semoga tidak gagal. _E_ _njoy it_!

* * *

Len melirik gelisah. Menit menit yang Ia lalui di sini bagai waktu menuju eksekusi mati. Diam tak bergerak. Gelisah dan terancam. Ia hanya duduk di hadapan pria 20 tahunan—ah, tidak. Pas, 20 tahun. Kedudukannya, yang terlilit hutang dan sang Tuan pemberi uang.

 _Bukan! Bukan Len, tahu. Tapi kakaknya._

"...maaf?" Len bertanya tak paham. Bunga? Adakah? Kakakya terlewat rajin membayar bunga, dan dia membayar pokoknya. _Anggaplah itu adil._

Seringai tipis nyaris tak terbaca terlukis,

"butuh berapa waktu?" Len semakin tak paham.

Mendelik gelisah pada jam dinding yang berdetik mengerikan. Harusnya, jam 9 malam, Ia sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu menyambut kakaknya pulang—yang data bersama 'tamu', biasanya.

Tamu? Siapa? Len tidak tahu. Untuk apa? Len tidak peduli. Memang rutinitas jika kakaknya pulang malam dengan lelaki. Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar? Len terlalu malas mencari tahu. Toh, ini salah kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menelantarkan kedua anaknya.

 _Bukan! Ini bukan salah kakak Len!_

Bukankah Len sudah bilang? Ini salah kedua orang tuanya.

 _"Enyah dasar anak tak berguna!"_ —itu Ibu Len 3 bulan lalu.

Beruntung sang kakak dengan senang hati melempar vas bunga ke arah jendela setelahya.

Apakah yang seperti itu layak dikatakan sebagai seorang ibu? Dan, oh! Dia lupa dengan sang ayah.

 _"Huh? Urusi sendiri, bodoh. Aku tidak peduli."_ —itu Ayah Len ketika umurnya baru 6 tahun. Tidak peduli? Ketika kakaknya demam parah dia disuruh mengurus sendiri? Kau ayah yang tidak terpuji, ya. —itu Len dengan pemikirannya saat ini.

Setelahnya, sebuah gunting melayang. Melewati sang ayah dengan kilat dan menancap di pintu.

 _"Jika tidak peduli, sebaiknya diam. Ada orang sakit, tahu."_ —itu kakaknya, berusia 15 tahun yang berdiri gemetar di tangga dengan balutan selimut tebal dan wajah merah, lengkap dengan nafas memburu.

"Ekhem." Deheman sedang sebagai kode dari sang tuan besar. Benar juga, dia harus hormat sekalipun jengkel. Ruangan lumayan luas dengan pencahayaan agak buruk— _mungkin pegawainya belum ganti lampu?_ —cukup untuk membuat Len semakin gelisah. Oh jam, bisa jangan berdetik? Menyeramkan.

Kalau boleh, Len sebenarnya sangat haus. Tenggorokannya kering. Lelah menghadapi aura intimidasi yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Um...tuan? Boleh aku-"

"Silahkan minum. Kenapa tidak bilang?" Bukankan harusnya anda mempersilahkan dulu di awal? Mau membuat Len jadi bocah tak sopan, ya? Menjengkelkan. Tapi pesona oranye dari gelas itu semakin membuatnya mati rasa. Haus, _syroup_ itu terlihat sangat menggoda.

 _Glek._

Waktu berdetik.

 _Glek._

Len, haus sekali, ya?

 _Hah..._

Gelas itu kembali diletakkan. Terdengar bunyi nyaring ketika gelas kaca dan meja kaca bertubrukan.

Sungguh, Len merasa tak nyaman. Ugh, perasaan gelisah macam apa, ini?

"Jadi, Kagamine, Waktumu sebentar lagi habis." Waktu? Oh. Jam malam?

"Benar, tuan. Sebentar lagi jam malamku habis. Aku harus segera pulang." Ada kurva di wajah tampan sang tuan. Yang mana, membuat Len merinding. Kuatkah sang kakak setiap saat bertemu orang ini?

"Oh!" Mata Sang Tuan melirik tajam pada jam dengan gerakan cepat bagai kilat.

"Sudah waktunyakah?" Lanjutnya dengan kerutan di wajah. _Begitu? Apa maksudnya, huh_ _?_

"..." Len menghela nafas gusar. Waktu dan waktu, apa yang dibicarakannya?

Kembali melirik pada gelas yang isinya masih setengah. Len kembali tergiur.

 _Glek._

Minum semuanya, Len. Habiskan.

 _Hah..._

Seka, Len. Jangan sampai jatuh di manapun. _Bisa gawat jadinya kalau ada sesuatu yang tersisa._

"Bungaya sekian. Kapan kau bisa bayar?" Len mengernyit. Rasanya—buruk. Ada digit angka yang dilontarkan Tuan Ars.

"Bukankah kakkku sudah bayar semua bunga? Ini pemerasan, tuan. Anda mengambil terlalu banyak, bahkan bank tidak sebanyak itu." Tatapan tajam Len lemparkan. Peduli mati tuan di depannya nampak menyeramkan.

 _Tentu kau harus peduli._

"Hoo? Kau mau protes? Ngomong-ngomong, Kagamine, kakakmu itu menolak membayar hutang dengan tubuhnya, hmm.." Len membelalak.

APA MAKSUDNYA BA****N?!

Satu gebrakan meja Len layangkan.

Kekehan pendek Tuan Ars perdengarkan.

Putaran jam didetikkan.

"RIN KAGAMINE KAU KIRA APA, HAH?!" Emosi Len memuncak.

Nafasnya menderu. Detak jantungnya berpacu. Kepalanya pusing.

 _Tunggu, pusing?_

Satu seringai kembali terpasang.

"Aku mengiranya wanita yang rela mengorbankan apapun, hmm. Habis, dia sungguh berani meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar 'padaku'" Len mengernyit tak suka. Memang ada apa kalau meminjan uang padanya? Mampu dilunasi, 'kan?

Kepala Len berdenyut. Nyeri di perutnya terasa menyesakkan.

 _Sesak? Huh?_

"Cukup bermain-mainnya!" Len berteriak. Kenapa rasanya Ia lemas? Ada apa?

"Heh. Waktumu habis, Kagamine. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kakakmu 'gadaikan' di sini, 'kan?" Persetan dengan bunga hutang! Len harus pergi dari sini!

 _Karena senyum bak psikopat tak luput dari wajah tampan Tuan Ars._

Keringat dingin menetes tak wajah dari dahinya. Ini ruangan ber-AC, 'kan?

"HAHAHAHA! Hentikan Kagamine, kau tampak bodoh. Biar kujelaskan." Bergerak! Len merasa pandangannya mulai tak beres. Dunia seakan beputar sampai terlihat blur.

"Apa yang kakakmu gadaikan di sini adalah, 'kekuasaan'" Persetan lelaki tua! Len butuh nafas!

Memburu, menderu, cepat, rakus, Len butuh oksigen! Serasa tercekik, panas membakar tenggorokan dan perut.

"Kekuasaan untuk melakukan apapun di waktu akhir. Kau tahu? Tak sembarang orang bisa meminjam uang pada Tuan Ars ini. Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Akan diberikan" Lagi-lagi seringai. LEN INGIN MUNTAH!

"Berapa yang siap dibayar? Tergantung, apa yang digadaikan." Terkekeh lagi. Perlahan bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju lemari.

 _Tap tap tap_

Bisa bisanya langkah kaki itu menggema. Menambah kesan mencekam.

Len merasa mati rasa. Kelopak matanya terasa kaku di gerakan. Jam terus berdetik.

 _Berhenti! Kumohon watu berhentilah!_

"Kakakmu berhutang untuk biaya kuliahmu yang mahal itu. Miris sekali." Len membelalak dalam kekakuan. Nafas tak sempat Ia hembuskan.

Ada botol aneh yang lelaki itu mainkan. Lampu berkedip remang. Tekanan tarasa menghujam.

 _Waktumu habis._

"Bunga? Siapa yang peduli lagi? Jika ada sebuah kesenangan yang bisa kusaksikan setiap ada orang yang meminjam uang padaku?" Tawanya semakin membesar. Semakin meyeramkan.

"Ah..nikmat sekali melihat seseorang sekarat." Tuan Ars mendekat. Langkah kaki menggema, Len tak tahu lagi apa. Merasa panas membara. Kaku dan mati rasa.

"Waktumu habis. Pergilah ke neraka."

 _Bruk._

Len tersungkur di lantai. Dengan tubuh kejang dan busa dari mulutnya. Air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mata yang membelalak tampak menyeramkan dilihat. Dengan nafas yang memburu, lalu tercekat, jeda beberapa saat, kembali memburu, lalu berderu, dan tercekat lagi.

"Ah, menjijikan. Tidak rapi." Botol yang sedari tadi Ia mainkan dilempar. Menggelinding perlahan melewati mata biru Len yang tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Masih kejang dan mulut berbusa. Bahkan ada darah yang mengalir dari matanya. Walau sedikit.

"Ugh." Ada tulisan kabur yang tertangkap retina.

 _Pestisida._

"Kecuali kau bisa melawan waktu. Ini bukan masalah bunga, Kagamine. Ini masalah waktu." Tuan Ars menyeringai lebar. Mengambil kembali botol itu, lalu menuangkan cairan pestisida itu ke dalam gelas kaca Len untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sayang sekali _syroup_ jeruk itu sudah habis Len minum, di gelas itu kini hanya ada cairan pestisida.

Perlahan, kejang mulai mereda. Busa masih keluar, namun lamban.

"Pergilah ke neraka."

Bagi seorang Ars, melihat kematian seseorang dengan cara menyakitkan sungguh menyenangkan. Kedoknya sungguh sempurna.

 _Dasar psikopat._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Mari tebak tebakkan yang di _italic_ itu siapa yang berbicara /YHA/DIBUANG/

Saya rasa, bisa ditebak dari alur pembicaraan? Yah, mungkin aneh dan sangat 'bodoh' mencampur sudut pandang. Awalnya sudut pandang Len, lalu sudut pandang Tuan Ars (Arsloid), dimulai saat 'Len minum', lalu terakhir, bagian terakhir, adalah sudut pandang orang ketiga. iya, 'Dasar psikopat' itu menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Maaf, kalau terlihat aneh, tapi ini... _suspense_? /GIMANA

Okay, sayabolak balik gugel buat nyari efek 'keracunan pestisida' ini, dari berbagai sumber, dan...film.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
